


奶爸大作战

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	奶爸大作战

*  
二月十四号的早晨德拉科和哈利大吵了一架。这本来不是什么新鲜事，因为他们一直以来超不过三天就要吵一架，有时候是打一架。但是自从哈利发现肢体冲突容易暴发为另一种形式的床上肢体接触后他就放弃了打架这个选择，转而选择了和德拉科进行互相的语言攻击。

他们吵架的理由繁多，比较常见的理由有哈利没有梳头发，德拉科到处乱扔发胶，楼下麻瓜夫妇播放聒噪广播。今天他们吵架的原因非常莫名其妙，以至于德拉科甚至想不清楚他们到底是为什么吵的，这让他很苦恼。因为德拉科有一个精美本子专门用来记录他和波特臭大粪吵架的理由，一二三四五六七八，这个本子他时不时要拿出来翻阅的，吸取经验，提高能力，这样在同一个问题上吵输的架就一定可以吵赢第二次。但是今天吵架的理由比较模糊，所以德拉科就很苦恼，因为他不知道该怎么给自己记录吵架档案。

就在德拉科苦恼的时候哈利回来了（刚刚他们吵完架后他摔上门走了），德拉科抬头看他，惊讶地发现哈利竟然还推着两辆奇怪造型的推车。他走过去看了一眼：推车是一男一女两个小婴儿。德拉科长大嘴巴：喂，这是什么东西，你刚刚出门生的吗？

你他妈生一个给我看看啊。哈利凶巴巴地回敬他。德拉科目瞪口呆，看着哈利把小婴儿们小心翼翼放到沙发上，并且挥动魔杖变出两只小小黄色花来逗弄他们。

喂喂，解释一下好吧？德拉科走过去踹了哈利两脚。踹的时候他同时思考了很多问题：男巫师可以怀孕吗我们上次做是什么时候啊这东西好可怕啊梅林啊他在吐口水出来啊我操波特这玩意在吐口水！

哈利给小男婴儿擦掉口水——用手指——德拉科简直想作呕。他转过身来回踢了德拉科一脚。是泰迪和维克托娃啦。哈利说，拜托，告诉我你还记的泰迪。

德拉科当然记得。他瞪着那个小男婴，泰迪，今天这家伙有棕色的眼睛和金色的头发。上次他看到这家伙的时候，这家伙头顶着一头鲜艳的粉色泡泡糖式的大卷发，并且把眼睛变成了惊人的碧绿色（和他该死的男朋友一模一样）。那天他和哈利一起去拜访安多米达·唐克斯，也就是曾经的安多米达·布莱克。哈利很严肃地和他说，如果安多米达是他妈妈的姐妹，那么这个讨厌的年轻易容马格斯就是他的亲亲侄子，因此他很有必要去和哈利一起对唐克斯家以及他的亲亲侄子做一次礼貌性的拜访。由于哈利许下了一些糖衣炮弹（比如尝试一些他平时不愿意尝试的玩意儿，床上的那种），德拉科勉强地走进了唐克斯家的小屋。然而事实证明，这位德拉科表舅并不受他的亲亲侄子泰迪喜欢，他刚走进育儿室就被无穷无尽的高布石弹子攻击，加之一串可恶的幸灾乐祸的婴儿笑声——自那以后德拉科再也没有踏进唐克斯小屋半步。

你为什么把这个小魔鬼带来了？德拉科气愤地指责——同时谨慎地和泰迪保持了距离。

因为他是我的可爱教子，我要和他沟通感情。哈利一本正经回答。至于维克托娃，是比尔和芙蓉托我照顾的，他们今天要去一个古宅解咒去——而韦斯莱夫人又忙着照顾罗恩家的小萝卜头。

所以你就把两个这玩意儿带回家？德拉科大叫。我抗议！我抗议！我不要和他们呆在一起。

门在那边，请。

德拉科气呼呼地走到门口，又折了回来：我为什么要走？喂！你，带着这两个东西去别的地方去！

哈利翻了很大的一个白眼。你可不可以别那么小气？他很不屑地说，没有爱心的家伙，你就不能对我的可爱宝贝们和气一点吗？

德拉科差点咬住舌头。哈利喊这些小东西什么？他的可爱宝贝？拜托，这些东西根本不可爱。凭什么要给他们这么温和的脸色？他忿忿不平地想，哈利可从来没有对他这么和颜悦色过。懒猪寄生虫什么都不会做的鼻涕鬼——他可以列举出一百种哈利给他取的讨厌绰号。那混蛋不是在嘲笑他，就是辱骂他，和他争锋相对——连做的时候都不能例外。如果德拉科动的快，他就说他只顾自己舒服，如果德拉科动的慢，他就说他像个没吃饱饭的。他给他口，他明明爽到不行，嘴上还要嫌弃他的活不好。德拉科一边想哈利在床上要比不在床上更烦人一千倍，一边一屁股坐到了两个婴儿中间：

我也很可爱，拜托请你对我也和气一点。

你？哈利又一次翻白眼。你可爱吗？你脑子有病啊？你要不要脸啊你说你自己可爱？

我就是很可爱啦！楼下的咖啡店麻瓜男孩都这么讲我的！他说我好可爱的啊！

所以你每次都赖在那个咖啡店不走？

我没有。德拉科小声下来。只是有时他请我喝折扣咖啡嘛。

他们店每天都有折扣咖啡吗？我才不信——哈利的话被截断了，因为两个小婴儿约定好似的同时哇哇大哭起来。纯粹的哭声没有持续多久，接着泰迪就开始尖叫，而维多也不甘落后。泰迪是男中音，维多是女高音，两个小婴儿的哭声此起彼伏、彼消此长，间杂富有技巧性的破音和四三拍节奏，组成一曲让人听后头痛欲裂、神思恍惚的完美协奏曲。哈利被这突如其来的音乐吓到了，而德拉科从沙发上蹦起来，下意识地用手捂住哈利的耳朵。他们呆呆地互相拥抱，为对方堵住耳朵并交换无确切含义的眼神，不知道该如何是好。

然而泰迪和维多毕竟是两位年轻的艺术家，过于年轻，以至于协奏曲在进行了一段时间后他们就精神不济，曲调变得弱下来，夹杂喘气和呜咽声。德拉科和哈利这时才放开手，他们维持拥抱姿势一秒钟，立刻跳起来离对方三米远。

喂。他们怎么了？哈利问。

你自己抱回来的怪物，我怎么会知道。

哈利小心翼翼向两个婴儿靠近，好像他们是两只随时会喷火的匈牙利树蜂。泰迪，泰迪？他讨好似的叫着，维多？你们好吗——嘿，你们想看我放费立拨魔法烟花吗？

泰迪、维多和德拉科突然之间达成了空前的一致。他们看向哈利，用一种看傻子的同情目光。接着维多耸了耸她的鼻子，然后，哇的一声，她再次扯起嗓门、大嚎了起来，泰迪歪过头去观赏她的英姿，仿佛很有趣味地咯咯大笑了起来。于是两个婴儿一个哭、一个笑，像两只被拔出花盆的曼德拉草一样聒噪，让人简直想抽出魔杖对着自己发射一个索命咒。哈利终于瘫倒在沙发旁边，头发垂落在坐垫上——泰迪用他的小短腿狠狠踩着它们，笑声越来越尖利了。

他们是化装成小孩子的魔鬼，对不对？哈利有气无力地说。

德拉科本来是想逃走的，他的腿都迈到了公寓门口，哈利的这句话让他的脚步停住了。不管怎么说——哈利·波特虽然让人讨厌，但他还是他的，呃，男朋友。抛弃男朋友让他和两个魔鬼在一起确实不是什么光彩的事情。他咽了一口口水，哈利的头侧偏在沙发上，头发被泰迪踢得乱七八糟，他看上去如同一只受了委屈的犬科动物一样。

于是德拉科再次说话时语调令他自己都难以置信地温柔：是啊，他们真的是一对小魔鬼。

哈利这才发现德拉科站在门口，他腾地站起来——顶着鸡窝头。

你想逃跑？他大叫，你想逃跑！德拉科！你想偷偷跑掉！

我没有！德拉科赶紧申明，但是他看到了哈利瞪得圆圆的绿眼珠，闪动愤怒的光，于是他的下一句辩解就显得有气无力：我只是，想，出门散散步——

想都别想！哈利对他吼，过来！帮我解决这两个小东西！

德拉科磨磨蹭蹭走到沙发边，他和哈利并排坐到地下，面对着两个小婴儿。维多在哭，泰迪在笑，哈利和德拉科与他们各自面面相觑。

你说这女孩为什么在哭？

德拉科呆呆地问。

他们同时陷入了思考。很快，他们都想到了一种非常糟糕的可能性。德拉科皱起眉头，表情好像有人在他鼻子下面放了大便（虽然事实上可能确实如此）。他朝维多的方向凑近，使劲地嗅着，而哈利紧张地注视着德拉科的面部变化——他甚至紧张地拽住了德拉科的衣服袖口而浑然不知。

他看着德拉科翕动鼻翼，向维多再凑近一点、一点、一点，鼻尖快挨住维多橙色的扫帚图案裤子。最后德拉科猛地咬紧了嘴唇——她拉屎了！德拉科大喊，脸拧成了一块抹布。他转过头去苦大仇深地看着哈利：她拉屎了！

哈利慢慢慢慢地松开德拉科的衬衣袖子，那儿已经变成皱巴巴的一团，但德拉科和他都没有去理会。哈利张大嘴，带着一种近乎茫然的神情重复：她，拉、屎、了？

这真是世界上第一奇怪的事。大家都知道，人类幼崽是不会排泄的。

是啊。德拉科咬牙切齿。她拉屎了，操你波特，她拉屎了，好恶心，在我的——德拉科拽动沙发布料——在我最喜欢的沙发罩子上，操。德拉科看起来要哭了。你收拾，你去给她清理，好恶心。

Ewwwww！

哈利使劲拽住德拉科的裤子（后者正拼命挪动双腿往外走）：如果你今天敢逃跑——或者翘起二郎腿假装这两个魔鬼和你无关，我就——

你就怎样？

哈利深深吸了一口气：我就和你分手。他平静而快速地补充：我们就分手不管你和我说什么我都不会和你和好的因为你在魔鬼的面前变成懦夫抛下我跑掉了——你和我说好话我也要和你分手你给我买蛋糕我也要和你分手你就算绑架光轮公司的巫师让他们给我订做光轮2003或者别的什么玩意儿也没用——我们就分手。

波特！

马尔福！

德拉科恼怒地盯着哈利，他真想在这家伙脸上狠狠地揍一拳，把他的蠢眼镜砸个稀巴烂。操你波特。他恶狠狠地说，那家伙脸上露出了得意而高深莫测的笑容。

操你波特。德拉科转过身来蹲下去，从口袋里抽出魔杖对准维克托娃的橙色小裤子。操你波特。他又骂了一句，挥动魔杖施出一个漂浮咒。

如果你今天表现好的话——波特用一种让人讨厌的姿势摸了摸他的头发，德拉科觉得耳朵有点该死的烫——我可以考虑一下。波特把嘴唇贴到他耳朵旁边细声细气地讲话（不要让泰迪和维多听到，波特小声说）：

就是你昨天特别想用的那种——

德拉科的眼睛瞪大了，他难以置信地发出了一个类似呃啊的喉音——只要你帮我清理维多的大便，哈利补充道，我是说，一整天的，包括泰迪的。

说话——算话？德拉科听到自己的声音干涩得可怕。

说话算话。哈利高兴地说，他迅速地扑到德拉科脸上（你想干嘛？喂！），伸出舌尖在德拉科脸上画了一个小小的、完美弧度的圆。德拉科听到脑子里轰隆隆奔跑起了心跳声，他的脸现在一定红透了（从波特傻笑的表情上就判断的出来）。

真是不争气。德拉科责骂自己。他用胳膊肘推开哈利：别碍事，起开点。

接着德拉科捏着鼻子用漂浮咒把维多从沙发上弄起来，他悲哀地看到忍冬花图案的沙发垫子上沾满了黄色的、大便（Ewwwwww！哈利在旁边喊），他捏着鼻子，命令波特接着用漂浮咒把维多弄在空中，而他自己从茶几上拿起了波特的魔杖给沙发来了整整三次清理一新，又狠命地喷了一堆香水（请避开泰迪，你的那香水对小孩不好——哈利大声嚷嚷）。然后他重新从哈利手里接过自己的魔杖，慢慢地把维多挪到卫生间的水槽里。这小家伙对这次漂浮飞行大感兴趣，她甚至忽略了自己的脏屁股而开始快乐地哼哼唧唧了（所以说小孩就是没有脑子的怪物，德拉科想）。

等到德拉科满头大汗、气喘吁吁地指挥着维多从卫生间——带着一个干净而香喷喷的屁股——漂浮出来的时候，他看到哈利正把泰迪放在膝头，他颠着双腿，泰迪的小手使劲地拍打着哈利的牛仔裤，他们两个看起来不亦乐乎，正对着客厅里的麻瓜方盒子（那叫电视机，哈利说）一起傻笑。德拉科简直气不打一处来，他重重地坐到哈利旁边，把维多也放到自己腿上，阴阳怪气地和哈利打招呼：你看起来很开心嘛，波特。

麻瓜方盒子里正在放一群粉红色的猪，他们站在一个泥坑前，哗啦一下子全跳了进去，猪们哈哈大笑，哈利和泰迪也哈哈大笑，维多好像也笑了，德拉科感觉受到了背叛。不准笑，小丫头，他对维多说，维多好像听懂了似的安静下来（总算有点脑子了，怪物。德拉科想）。你们看来和这些猪一个水平嘛，波特。他接着大肆嘲讽。我在卫生间忙着给这小怪物洗屁股洗衣服，但是你看起来很清闲嘛。

哈利转了转眼睛，他迅速地明白当前应该采取的战略战策。他（假装地）温柔而无辜地看向德拉科：你竟然给维多洗衣服了？你真是个好舅舅——德拉科，你如果和女孩结了婚，一定会是个很好的爸爸的。

德拉科没有预料到这种反应。说实话，他的擅长的主战场是波特和他针锋相对的时候，这一场怀柔战略让他猝不及防。哈利朝他伸出手——德拉科几乎有点紧张了——哈利朝他伸出手，他搂过德拉科的肩膀让德拉科靠在他的肩膀上（现在德拉科已经没法做出任何反击了）。

他们靠在一起，每人膝头都坐着一个小婴儿，他们四个像动画片里的四只粉红色猪一样亲亲热热、甜甜蜜蜜（呃，差不多吧？）地靠在一起，德拉科和维多身上散发出清新的、香皂的味道，哈利和泰迪对这味道都有点着迷。于是哈利低下头（德拉科的额头就在他下巴下方），在德拉科的刘海上迅速地吧唧亲了一下——

然后他们看到，泰迪从哈利这边探过去，在维多脸上吧唧地亲了一下。

啊！

德拉科大叫起来，他从哈利肩膀上挪开头，抱着维多迅速窜到了沙发的另一端。他冲泰迪大吼：你在干什么？喂！小子！你在干吗？

他亲了维多一下——如果你的眼睛没瞎的话。哈利说。

我当然没有瞎！德拉科对哈利大吼。我知道他亲了她一下！我的意思是，他在干吗？耍流氓吗？他亲了这小丫头一下诶！他才，他今年几岁？（他今年不到一岁，谢谢你强大的判断力），哦，不到一岁，这么小！他就会亲女孩了！

他亲男孩你会比较高兴一点？哈利试探性地问。你一岁的时候亲吻了男孩？

这不是重点！德拉科接着大吼。不要拿我开玩笑——你也是个GAY！喂，我的意思是，他才一岁耶！他就对这些事感兴趣了！

泰迪只是觉得维多很可爱，或者很香，就像我觉得你很想香所以亲了你一样。哈利满不在乎地说。德拉科真理解不了他怎么能那么满不在乎的，波特亲他是因为他可以合法合理地和他上床！可是那小子怎么能随随便便亲吻一个女孩呢？

说实话，德拉科，哈利皱眉头，对紧紧抱着维多坐在沙发边缘的德拉科讲——你看起来就像抓到小男孩亲吻你女儿的古板父亲一样。

我才不是。德拉科下意识地把维多往他大腿上挪了挪（以免她从他膝盖上掉下去），我才不是什么古板父亲，这小魔鬼也不是我的女儿，我讨厌小孩——我只是，我只是不理解这个变态小子为什么一岁就会亲吻女孩！

你就是个青春期女儿被亲了的古板父亲。哈利下结论。

操你波特。

那也改变不了事实。我说——哈利看到德拉科想反驳什么，他及时截住了他的话头，我说，今天天气这么好，我们带小孩们出去走走如何？正好，我们要买晚饭的材料。

不去。德拉科拒绝。这两个小崽子在街上哭起来可够丢脸的。

他们不会哭了——就算哭了，换个尿布就好了——对不对，乖孩子？

呕——德拉科发出一阵干呕。

我们走吧。哈利严厉地对德拉科讲，不然我们要试的东西就取消。

德拉科同样严厉地质问回去：波特，你总拿一件事威胁我，你真的很讨厌。

哈利对他微笑：没关系，那你找不讨厌的人试试如何？

他们一人抱着一个小婴儿在客厅中对峙。

最后德拉科不情不愿地把维多放到沙发上，挥动魔杖拿来了外套和围巾。

我讨厌你，波特。

我也是。哈利甜蜜地对德拉科说，这时他抱着的泰迪高兴地打了个喷嚏，像一个喷着气的嗡隆隆傻火车头。

*

德拉科觉得除了噩梦没有别的词儿可以形容他们当下的处境。他和波特一人背着一个小孩，不对，不是小孩，是两个不知道为什么会突然大笑大哭的动物——走下了楼。他们穿着那种很傻逼的婴儿背带，把小孩背在胸口前，他手里拎着一包纸尿裤，波特拎着两只玩具毛绒熊和一只丑了吧唧的保温杯。他们路过门口的咖啡店，店里的打工麻瓜男孩看到德拉科，刚刚绽放出一个巨大笑容，就在看到咿咿呀呀的维多时脸扭成了一团。

你好，你好马尔福先生，他对德拉科虚弱地说，这是你的……

这是他女儿。哈利立刻抢过话头，我们俩的、女儿，哦，还有个儿子。他把泰迪放到麻瓜男孩的面前，泰迪相当配合地「吧嗒」一声把自己的金色头发变成了黑色，麻瓜男孩目瞪口呆看着这孩子的变化（我一定是眼睛出问题了，他想），然后后知后觉：马尔福先生，你，你有……你都没和我提到过……

这简直是世界上第一奇耻大辱。德拉科推着哈利，迅速逃离了咖啡店门口。为什么！他只不过是在这家咖啡店多喝了两杯折扣咖啡，现在却被搞的像有了孩子还出轨、并且和婚外情对象隐瞒自己已婚已育事实的渣男一样。他看到哈利脸上露出洋洋得意的自大表情：怎么样，你以后是不是可以喝到更多的折扣咖啡了？

就在这时维多突然喷射了口水。

准确地说，她是突然地咯咯大笑起来，并且嘟起嘴，像蒸汽火车头一样动力十足地发出了「噗噗」的声音，有口水随着这响亮的「噗噗」吐在了德拉科的脸上。

德拉科尽可能忽略脸上那种微妙的、细小的凉意。他尽可能忽略波特脸上自大的表情。他尽可能忽略刚刚那个麻瓜男孩如同看着爱情骗子一样的眼神。

快点走。他的复杂情绪最终汇聚成了一句恶狠狠的威胁。

他们走到街角的公交车站上，等待去往超市的车。哈利不断地把从背带里举出来，举到空中，再放下来，再举上去，他看上去就和任何一个愚蠢的、快乐的麻瓜爸爸一模一样。泰迪在空中快乐地尖叫着，德拉科想撒旦的婴儿时代大概就是那副模样。

但是维多显然没有德拉科那么深刻的认识。她这个堕落的可恶天使——也想变成撒旦，她举起自己的小拳头，一拳打在了德拉科的下巴上，然后她在背带里扭动起来，扭动之剧烈就好像一只被当头浇了一瓢圣水的恶魔。

我不会把你举高高的。德拉科对堕落天使露出一个堪称狰狞的笑容。你死心吧。

公交车到了，它在站台边慢慢停下来，发出一声沉重叹息，停了下来。麻瓜的公交车总是让德拉科想起一头被过度使用的夜琪，它们马一样的鼻孔里会发出和这铁皮玩意一模一样的声音。有可能麻瓜们真的把夜琪藏在了这铁皮下面。德拉科想，真够残忍的，这帮麻瓜！

他踏上残忍麻瓜的奴役物时维多哭了起来。哈利和泰迪已经上了车，德拉科站在车门的地方，被维多突如其来的哭声震得不知所措。

你到底上不上车？麻瓜司机（好像是这么叫的）凶巴巴地问他。

他上车。哈利走过来，朝他伸出手：快点，不要站在门口。

真够丢人的。公交车的一层已经人满为患。所有人都在盯着他和哈利，两个握着手的男人，两个被男人背在胸前的婴儿，他们交换无声的眼神，从那些交汇的眼神里你可以清清楚楚听到乘客们的内心对话。

时代真是变化太快了。一个穿着黄色套装的老太太用目光说。

伤风败俗。堕落。魔鬼。这是一个忠诚的教徒用目光说的。

这个金发男人长得真的不错，真可惜他有孩子了。一个年轻的女孩用目光说。

按道理……不应该……这是怎么回事呢……是通过什么手段呢……细胞增殖……一个以逾八十岁的老头用目光说。六十年前他曾经在大学里短暂地学习过生物学，并且由此奠定了他一生的骄傲：他是一个富有科学精神的人。他用理性分析生活中遇到的一切问题，包括手拉手带两个婴儿的男人们。

他是不是还没刷卡？司机用目光说。

你还没刷卡。公交车启动，哈利握着扶手对他大声说。喂，快点刷卡，我们到二层去。

于是德拉科急急忙忙地在衣兜里摸他的那张小小卡片，麻瓜的玩意。为什么不能直接放个加隆或者西可完事？他终于从口袋里摸出了那张卡片，放到了那个麻瓜玩意前，滴——麻瓜玩意发出声音。

他把卡片收好，在颠簸的公交车上向哈利靠近。他们一起走上了二层，期间还得小心翼翼护着婴儿们的脑袋以避免一个急刹车让他们的脑袋砸到什么玩意上。他们终于坐到位置上的时候德拉科感觉自己的胳膊都要脱臼了。

应该还要很久吧——德拉科说——我不行了，我要休息一下。

把婴儿背带拆下来的那一刻，德拉科的肩膀久违地感觉到了活着的感受。血液终于得以畅通无阻地奔流，而不是在背带的淫威下小心翼翼地缓慢流动。

哈利也把泰迪放了下来，两个小婴儿并排坐在靠窗户的一边，对着车窗外的风景手舞足蹈。

好，现在是大人的时间了。德拉科想。他和波特该做一些大人才能做的事了。

于是他一把掐住波特的胳膊：喂！你刚刚为什么要给那个咖啡店的麻瓜说这是我的崽子！他们才不是我的崽！我才不会有这种魔鬼小孩！

你只不过想继续和那家伙调情罢了！哈利大声反击，我把泰迪和维多搬出来就是为了让你们收敛一点！

我才没有和那家伙调情，德拉科更加大声地说，是你自己小心眼！折扣咖啡不喝白不喝！总比你煮的强！

你敢说我煮的咖啡难喝——

大战一触即发。

这时坐在他们后排的人轻轻拍了拍德拉科和哈利的肩膀。他们转过头去，看到一张带着微笑的、慈祥的脸。

再大声说话我就要把你们都从这辆车上推下去喔。那个男人温柔地说。

他们都噤声了。准确地说在那个男人看来他们噤声了。哈利用魔杖施了一个闭耳塞听咒，他和德拉科重新回到战场，开始争论德拉科和那个麻瓜男孩到底算不算调情。

他们沉浸在争论之中，在某一站公交车猛地踩了一个急刹车，哈利才意识到他们已经到超市那站了。

快按铃！他对德拉科说。快点！

德拉科跳起来，去按扶手上的STOP键（麻瓜就是麻烦），接着他们一起冲向了楼梯，互相推着跑了下去。跳下车门的时候，他们两个不约而同地长出了一口气。

还好没有坐过站。哈利和德拉科说。

坐过站幻影移形不就好了。德拉科不以为然地说。

他们对视了几秒钟。慢慢地，他们都想到了自己选择麻瓜的公交车而不是幻影移形的原因——他们带了两个小婴儿出门，他们害怕幻影移形会造成婴儿们分体。所以他们才穿着婴儿背带、手拿纸尿裤和玩具熊，坐上了麻瓜公交车。他们面面相觑，婴儿背带、纸尿裤和玩具熊都在它们该呆的地方——除了泰迪和维多，一切都很好。

他们沉默地张大了嘴，然后一起尖叫起来。

哈利大声尖叫：泰迪——！

德拉科大声尖叫：维多——小怪物——！

公交车已经飞奔在路上了。德拉科和哈利只来得及看清它车屁股上印刷着的伦敦旅游广告。

在众目睽睽的麻瓜车站幻影移形是不明智的，在公交车二层凭空冒出两个男人比这个还要不明智。

德拉科垂头丧气地看着哈利拿出了那个叫手机的麻瓜玩意，在上面「搜索」把孩子落在公交车上该怎么办。接着德拉科对麻瓜世界有了一个新的认知 ，这个认知名为「原来世界上还有一种东西叫做『公交公司』」。

*

两个男人。把两个婴儿落在了公交车上。他们说不出其中任何一个婴儿的发色。

走失儿童中心的工作人员打量着面前的两个家伙，觉得自己有充分的理由和警察举报这两个人有诱拐儿童的嫌疑。

哈利和德拉科在拼命猜测泰迪的头发现在是什么颜色的。

棕色的。哈利说。

不可能。德拉科说，他从来没有过那么正常的发色。德拉科对走失儿童中心的工作人员满怀希望地说道：那个男孩是不是头发是粉红色的，像个大泡泡糖黏在了脑门上？

工作人员拿起了手里的电话。

我们真的是他们的家长！哈利赶紧阻拦。拜托，拜托不要叫警察来……喂，德拉科，你怎么会连维多的头发是什么颜色的都不记得！她可是归你管诶！

我忘记了嘛！我和她也没有那么熟。德拉科小声说。

那么没有办法了。哈利说。我们只能使用非常手段了。

工作人员打定主意，他们再说出一句奇奇怪怪的话就按下呼叫保安的铃。

哈利掏出了魔杖，对准了工作人员。

混淆视听。 

*  
他们再见到那两个小家伙的时候，感觉到了恍如隔世这个词语的含义。仅仅是一个钟头没有看到，但他们感觉他们好像已经寻找了这两个小婴儿一个世纪。

德拉科冲到了维多旁边，她和泰迪躺在一个摇篮里面，泰迪变化着自己鼻子的形状，维多正咯咯地笑着去抓他。

德拉科把她抱起来，紧张兮兮地左看右看。很好，他得出结论，她还是完整的，没有少掉一根胳膊，也没有少掉一只脚。

维多很亲切地伸出手摸德拉科的脸。德拉科突然发现小婴儿的手原来软乎乎的，还热热的，像小动物的爪子。小孩子没那么讨厌嘛。他想。维多友好地对他微笑，接着，她把嘴凑到了德拉科脸旁边，啵唧地亲了他一口。

德拉科的脸迅速红了起来，从脖子到耳朵。

她亲了你诶。哈利很吃醋地说到。她在亲你。他把泰迪抱起来：

来，泰迪，你也亲亲你的教父一下。

泰迪乐呵呵地，张开手臂拥抱哈利的脑袋。

接着他放了一个屁。噗——一声。

放完屁的泰迪兴奋起来，手舞足蹈。

哈利面无表情地把泰迪放回了摇篮里。

我们走。他咬牙切齿对德拉科说。

喂，你干嘛和小孩子计较嘛。德拉科忍住大笑的冲动。他只是放了个——屁——而已嘛。

你现在很喜欢小孩嘛。马尔福先生。哈利皱着眉审视父女一样拥抱的德拉科和维多。怎么？是谁刚刚口口声声喊着魔鬼的？你的喜好太容易改变了。

我才不喜欢小孩。德拉科把维多抱远一点。我更不喜欢这个小丫头。但是，他们是小孩嘛，你总不能和他们一般见识。

工作人员摇摇晃晃地走进了婴儿室。

你们——你们——他指着哈利和德拉科，你们在——

快走！他们交换一个眼神。哈利抱起泰迪，德拉科抱紧了维多，他们把两个小孩重新安置到胸口前的婴儿背带里，手握玩具熊和纸尿裤，从摇摇晃晃的工作人员身边大摇大摆地离开了走失儿童中心。

*  
最后他们终于来到了超市。在又坐了一次公交车后。这次他们吸取教训，在公交车上谁都没有把孩子从背带里摘下来。有那么几分钟哈利不断喃喃着「我的肩膀要断了」「我感觉不到我的肩膀了」「为什么这家伙这么重」，然后他靠在德拉科肩膀上睡着了。

德拉科本来想摇醒他。梅林保佑，他胸口上挂着个小孩已经够累了，波特那家伙靠在他身上就更让他肩膀疼了。在他要摇醒哈利的时候哈利咂了咂嘴，粉色的嘴唇张开又合上，舌尖伸出来舔了舔嘴唇，就好像在舔一颗糖果似的。德拉科全然忘记他要把这家伙推开的计划。他脑子里闯入无数画面，由舔嘴唇开始的一系列画面，他感觉裤子有点紧绷了。维多盯着他，他有点不好意思看这小婴儿的目光，他感觉自己就好像要做什么坏事却被孩子撞见的尴尬父亲。

不过幸好他们很快到超市了。哈利推来了两辆推车，泰迪和维多各自坐在了婴儿座椅上。这对于小婴儿们无疑是个新奇的体验。泰迪张大了嘴，咿咿呀呀地叫着，仿佛在发表他对手推车的看法。维多对食物更感兴趣，在他们推着车路过散发着香味的面包区时，她激动地魔力失控了，变出了一大堆粉色泡泡，泡泡飘荡在超市金黄色的灯光里，顾客们惊喜地叫起来。是情人节惊喜吗——有一个麻瓜女孩对她男朋友说。

情人节。操。情人节。他竟然忘了这个。德拉科沿着记忆河流回溯，终于想起为什么今天一大早波特就开始和他吵架。他忘了情人节。他竟然把这档子事给忘了。他看向波特，波特也看向了他。波特的眼神在对他说：听到了吗。

听到了。他用眼神回答。那个……对……就算是对不起吧。

他们推着购物车沉默走在购物通道里。

哈利往推车里扔着南瓜、蔬菜还有巨大纸盒装的橙汁和牛奶。德拉科往推车里扔了两打啤酒。他开始走神思考，回到家以后他要怎么在那个记录吵架原因的小本本上写。二月十四日，吵架，原因：我忘记过情人节，而且没有准备情人节礼物。

鲜花区放着一大堆玫瑰，走过去的时候泰迪远远地伸出他的小手，于是一只玫瑰飞到了他手心里。卖鲜花的麻瓜女售货员看到了全过程，但她坚持认为泰迪是探过去身子拿到的玫瑰。她足足思考了五分钟这个婴儿是怎么逃出婴儿座椅的钳制拿到玫瑰的。她就是不肯相信自己的眼睛。

你拿玫瑰干嘛？哈利问泰迪。

很快他们知道泰迪要干嘛了。泰迪伸出了小手，玫瑰花跌跌撞撞冲向了维多。

女售货员又一次揉了揉眼睛。

维多大声地笑起来。她对泰迪眨了眨眼。

他们在公然调情！德拉科大声抱怨道。这两个小崽子才是婴儿！

婴儿都比你要强得多。哈利沉闷地说。他推着购物车走向了收银台，德拉科跟在他身后。

维多对着那朵玫瑰花微笑。

*  
他们提着大包小包回到公寓的时候，发现比尔和芙蓉正站在他们门口接吻。

维多大叫起来。

比尔和芙蓉的嘴又贴了好一会儿才分开，他们笑嘻嘻地站在楼梯上，比尔挥了挥手，于是维多从德拉科胸前的背带飞出去，慢慢悠悠飞到了她老爸怀里。德拉科感觉到肩膀上一阵轻松，但同时感觉到了一点点，一点点几不可计的失落。

他可能永远都当不了爸爸。德拉科充满一点悲哀色彩地想。这就是你是基佬的下场。

你们工作顺利吗？哈利对芙蓉挥了挥手。

顺利的很！芙蓉开开心心地说，她探出身把泰迪从哈利胸前的背带里抱过去。我们可以帮你把泰迪带回安多米达那里。安多米达让我们和你说，谢谢你给了她一天假期。

这是理所应当的嘛。哈利挠着脑袋说。我可是他的教父诶！

好，现在又少了一个。德拉科在心里酸溜溜地想，全然忘记了自己之前多讨厌这个小侄子。他开始觉得胸前空荡荡的很难受，而且手里提着的纸尿裤显得有点可笑。

我们不打扰你们啦！比尔说，情人节让你们看孩子真是太不好意思了，你们一定本来有很多计划的吧！

没有。哈利挤出一个微笑，顺便剜了德拉科一眼。真的什么计划都没有，不用不好意思。

比尔抱着维多，芙蓉抱着泰迪，和德拉科和哈利告了别。比尔从德拉科身边经过的时候，维多伸出手抓住了德拉科的衣领。

啊——啊。她对他说，然后附赠了德拉科一个黏糊糊的充满口水的吻。

泰迪也开始摇摆小手。他从芙蓉身上探出去拉住了哈利，给了哈利一个腻歪歪的亲吻。于是他们都笑了：比尔、芙蓉、哈利、德拉科还有泰迪和维多。他们六个都笑了。

德拉科对芙蓉说：喂，你要注意哦，那小子对你家女儿好像别有用心。

比尔大声笑起来：那看来在场有三对情侣了，对不对？

*  
他们回到家里，每个人都觉得筋疲力尽。哈利把婴儿背带从身上卸下来，然后躺倒在了沙发上。德拉科也躺倒了沙发上——他感觉自己连摘掉婴儿背带的力气都没有了。他们头顶着头，过了老半天哈利说道：喂，你有没有想过我们可能永远都不会当爸爸？

德拉科觉得这个话题实在太沉重了。他尽可能听起来满不在乎地说：我才不喜欢小孩呢，他们乱撒尿，乱拉屎，还会尖叫，烦死人了。

可是你明明很喜欢维多和泰迪。哈利毫不留情地指出。

我才不喜欢呢——德拉科大叫起来，我不喜欢！

他翻过身，双手撑在沙发上，俯视哈利，尽可能让自己看起来非常凶恶。哈利眨着眼睛看着他，他也看着哈利。他们的脸离得越来越近，最后他吻上了哈利的嘴唇。

他含着哈利的嘴唇含含糊糊地说：情人节快乐。

哈利也含含糊糊地说：你终于想起来了。

德拉科的嘴唇从哈利的嘴唇上往下滑。

其实有没有小孩都没有关系，对不对。德拉科对他说。我们在一起。我们可以去看维多和泰迪，如果你想天天照顾小孩玩（虽然我觉得如果你想这样的话多半你有受虐狂倾向），我们可以去领养小孩。我们可以尽情挑一个不会乱哭乱叫还不会随便大小便的小孩来养……对了，我有情人节礼物送给你。

什么？

德拉科坐好，哈利也从沙发上坐起来。德拉科把手伸进衣兜，很费力地往出掏什么东西，哈利看着他从那只小小的衣兜里掏出了一束有电视机那么大捧的玫瑰花，虽然边上的几朵已经被压扁了。

德拉科咧着嘴对他笑。

情人节快乐！他对哈利说。刚刚在超市顺手拿的。

哈利接过花，不知道为什么想哭又想笑，最后他恶狠狠地问：我为什么没有看到你拿？你有没有结账？你不会是偷的吧？

我施了个无痕伸展咒把它塞进去的——趁你结账的时候，我想给你惊喜嘛！德拉科说，我有留一大堆麻瓜钞票在收银台上哦！

你一定留多了啦笨蛋。哈利说，好浪费钱哦！

没关系。德拉科很诚恳地讲，反正我有很多钱。

哈利的感动被冻结一秒。

德拉科继续说：只要你开心就好了。

哈利感觉有一股很细小地暖流注入了身体，就好像是累了一天突然躺在沙发上时那么舒服。他注视德拉科，这刻薄家伙露出难得的温情时刻，他朝德拉科凑近，张开手臂环绕他的男朋友：

喂，我们还试吗？就你昨天特别想试试的那种——

现在德拉科知道。他的奶爸时间结束了，他的情人节时刻已经到来。

END


End file.
